


Rossis’ Magic Pasta

by ellegreenaway



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Gaping, DILFs, Daddy Kink, Hossi, Hotch - Freeform, Jeid, Jemily - Freeform, Kinky, M/M, Smut, big fat pasta cock, criminal minds - Freeform, daddy - Freeform, frying pan up ass, horny old men, pasta sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellegreenaway/pseuds/ellegreenaway
Summary: Hotch and Rossi get a little frisky after a fun little date!!
Relationships: Rossi / hotch, hossi - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Rossis’ Magic Pasta

Hotch was having drinks at Rossi’s house when he got a call. “Excuse me, Father Pasta.” He said to his sexy partner. He walked out to the balcony and answered the call. He returned to Father Pasta looking worried. “I-I’m sorry daddy pasta, I’ve got to go.” He nervously said. Rossi’s expression was unreadable as he walked towards Hotch. “Kitten, I’m sure that can wait.” He spoke in a soft, yet demanding voice. 

Hotch was in a trance, he knew he had to leave, yet he couldn’t. Rossi had him under a spell. When Rossi reached him, he swiftly took his belt off and tied Hotch’s hands behind his back. Within seconds, Rossi was shoving his ginormous pasta cock into his acquiescent partners mouth. Hotch was startled, it was all happening so fast. He tried to gasp for air but the gilf kept ramming into his tight little throat. Hotch was turning purple and Rossi wasn’t gonna let his sexy, gay lover go. Hotch’s only option was so bite his daddy’s member. He widens his mouth and chomped. Father Pasta let out the biggest moan and his Penne pasta-water cum exploded into his Kitten’s throat. Hotch gasped for air and swallowed Rossi’s watery, yet delectable cum. 

Rossi briskly picked up Hotch and took him to his sex dungeon. Once he had the docile boy undressed and tied up, he got his pasta pot. Hotch saw and pleaded, “N-no! A-nothing but the p-pasta pot!” Rossi rolled his eyes. He had that smirk on his face, this let Aaron know that tonight, he wasn’t going to get his way. Rossi stared at the boy’s gaping asshole. The thought of shoving his favorite pot into Aaron made his cock erect. He lubed the pot up and thrusted the pot into his kitten. Hotch was terrified. He could feel his asshole stretching. Rossi was stroking his veiny member with one hand, and fucking Aaron with the pot in the other. Rossi rammed the pot into Aaron which made the boy scream with delight. He loved it so much. 

About five minutes later, Aaron was on the verge of tears. It felt so good, yet so bad. That didn’t stop his desirable elder from stopping. He would only stop when his submissive came. Hotch was so, so close. Dave was thrusting as hard as he could, waiting to slurp up the youngsters cum. 

After what felt forever, Hotch came all over himself. The older male then proceeded to lick it off of him. He untied Aaron and pissed all over his head. “Kitten,” he said in a stern voice. “You have three minutes to get out of my house. Meet me here next week, at the same time.” The submissive nodded and scurried to put his clothes on. 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SATIRE.


End file.
